London dark
by pixie bule
Summary: ally a typical teenager girl. That is UN till one day her dad got a new job out of the blue to work at music shop in London, but wont happens wen see meet a teen boy but wont she find out that he got a dark side ... please read
1. Chapter 1

"LOOK ally I know this is hard!" my dad said in a sad voice. "ok so you won't to talk about hard how this going half way around the world at the begging of the new school year and not telling me about it un till now!" I said with upset ton will throwing a book at the door .  
"I want to go and live with my mum" I said knowing that wold upset him. " Ok al I will give you a deal said my dad try to hold back the crying if you come living in London for 2 moth and if you still don't like it than you can go live with your mum , is that a promise" said my dad a upset voice ," ok but only for two mother" I said finely girthing up .  
2 weeks later ….  
Peeeeeeep "ally get up said my dad we late for the fly we going to miss are plan" said my dad in a sleep mood , dad "it 4 o clock in the morning "" get up get up now" said my dad now full a wake .  
I got up got dress and heed to the car  
10 min later we were on the plan and half way to London my dad jut fall a sleep for most of the flight so I put on my head phones and listen to boy like girl . I must of felt to sleep because I felt the plan stop "were here" my dad said in a happy voice ….

I hop you like it If it doesn't make scents I'm so sorry  
If you got any way to make it better then please tell me , hop you like it.


	2. welcome to london

"We here!" said my dad in a happy voice handing me my headphone "I know it be hard but this going to work your see "as my kiss my forehead "love you ally" said my dad in a sweet voice "love you too dad "I said in happy voice. we were out of dark airport as we went outside and clouds felt like they were sing it start to rain the rain was dancing to song of the wind in Perfect Harmony,  
Ten mines we park the car we my dad look up "well here we are" "you ok dad" " yere I'm ok i just cart believe were here!" we here alright as me and my dad look up we sour a cool, crazy and colourful shop come on ally let go and check out the inside my dad look like a little boy who open the biggest gift he got. As he put the key in lock the open and a big flash of light overcome us dad slid and fell down.  
As i help my dad up a man with a black suit came "hello i Mr Moon and you must be Mr Dusen and you must be ally you should of been here a weak a go! "Sorry the plan was" my dad was cut of bye Mr Moon death look. as he went out the door a girl with animals price and blue legging walk over to us "don't listen to him he just being like this because he wanted to turn the shop into night club he trying to make you give him the place my name Trish by the way "ally" I said in a scared voice " hi ally won't school are you going to" said tris well smiling "green hill " I said a bit happier "cool I go there o I got to go but I see you there" Trish said will running out the door .  
"See that wasn't so bad "said my dad well handing me a box we better get unpack he tack this box to your bed room. I took the box of my dad and heading to war my room was as i did I trip over paintbrush and flue up the stairs and fell head fist in to a red and white room " you ok ally?"" yere I good "as I stud up to dust myself of .  
I open the box and sure a picture of my dad, my mum and me when I was five at the park sniff that was the yere that they spit up I hug the picture and sat in down by the bedside table and pick up the box and sat on my bed and pick up my song book and start to writ in it.  
Dear song book  
We in London it been ok  
I meet Mr Moon I think he's the owner of the mail he wasn't very nice to us but on the plus I meat a girl cool tris. She very cool she goes to green hill the school I'm going to speak of which I wonder won't it like probable it going in to been the same as all high.  
Wish me look  
Farm  
Ally  
X  
Bye the time I fish it was nine pm I got red for bed and put my headphones in my bag read for .

Hop you like sorry it a bit to log and if you cart read hop you like it please tell me won't you think I promise Austin will be in the next chapter pixie blue out.


End file.
